


Middle Ground

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Season 3 Ideas that the Writers Had, TW: cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Tru may be developing some feelings for Jack. And from her perspective, that's the worst thing that could ever happen.
Relationships: Tru Davies/Jack Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRosesBurnBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosesBurnBlue/gifts).



Tru, though she hated to admit it to herself, was cutting herself at the moment. And pretty deeply, at that. She was beginning to see so much blood littering the floor, that she worried she might soon have to put her medical training to use on herself.

Already, Tru was getting woozy and she had to stabilize herself by putting a hand on the autopsy table in front of her. But what else was she supposed to do? She had kissed Jack! And Tru wasn’t about to go down the path that her parents had.

But she was so confused these days, after needing Jack’s help to kill Jensen. And since Harrison was starting to doubt if Tru was in the right with her Calling.

So, she had selfishly and foolishly leaned on the person she could trust at the moment, when she couldn’t believe in the person who’d been with her all along anymore.

And it was with that reluctant thought that maybe she could have faith in Jack some, that Tru felt a hand on her wrist, catching her. And suddenly, he was there with her.

Tru expected Jack to start sniping comments at her, like he so often did. Perhaps he would have said something like, even though they’d gotten to first base, that didn’t mean she had to go all suicidal on herself because of him.

But instead of being a jerk, Jack looked at Tru earnestly; and she knew he had done it before (“ _you know what hurts me more than anything? The way you’re looking at me right now_ ”). And then he promised her, “You don’t have to hate yourself for giving me a chance, Davies. I’m on your side now, remember? What? Do you need me to die and ask you for help in order to prove it? Because I will.”

And Tru smiled at Jack, ever so slightly, as she dropped her knife and let it fall to the autopsy table it truly belonged on.

So maybe there could be some middle ground here, after all.

“…I’ll try to be your friend, Jack. But I can’t promise you more than that.”

And Tru thought her voice sounded like it had when she’d promised Meredith that she would keep her from becoming their father’s successor… and had failed in that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this was inspired by ideas that the writers had for season three of the show.
> 
> I want to do more with Tru Calling, as I love the show and it was cancelled far too prematurely.
> 
> Liz, this story is for you. And is a rewrite and shorter version of the Jack and Tru story that I was trying to write for your birthday. But I feel it didn’t turn out as well as I was hoping. Sorry:( But hopefully this works for testing the waters, and I can get better later.


End file.
